


It wasn't supposed to be this way.

by CrayCray4Brat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayCray4Brat/pseuds/CrayCray4Brat
Summary: Just something to get all the angst I was feeling out. I apologize now





	It wasn't supposed to be this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't write when upset. You're welcome to yell at me.

“Mags? What are you thinking? Why are you looking at me like that?” The blue eyed boy asked. He reached for Magnus face, stroking his cheek, “Mags? What's going on? you're never this quiet.” The boys face filled with worry, a frown causing his angelic features to turn into those of worry. The yellow eyed mans voice trembled as he looked at the boy “You, you can't be here. You're gone. I know you are. I tried so hard to bring you back Alexander-” the mans voice broke at the boys name. Magnus’ voice went back to all those years where he and the boy had been happy. He'd gotten five good years with the shadow hunter. So many nights of kisses, caresses, and whispered words of broken promises. He lost everything that night the pain was becoming so unbearable he had promised himself he would let the boy go. Here he was holding the sweater that over the years had lost his scent. Remembering the words that would have gotten him to smile that now broke his heart.  
“I love you, Mags.”


End file.
